Madame Amarantha
Madame Amarantha, is a blind fortune teller living in Karakura Town; she is shunned by the general populace for being different as her fortunes for some reason always turns out true, albeit not always in the same manner as they were expected to turn out. She also offers other occult services such as brewing love potions for the squealing high-school girls, love potions who are even known to work to an extent. The Madame is in reality much more than what she looks like at the outside, she was supposedly born several centuries ago to a poor worker and his wife - and at some point she fell in love with a handsome nobleman, but due to her low status she was unable to make actuality of her wishes something which plunged her into a long-lasting depression and incited her to study the occult and sorcery. The young woman quickly proved to be unusually gifted in the mystical arts, and coupled with her natural beauty and keen intellect she quickly became proficient enough to make a pact with an incredibly powerful Demon; but unlike other Diabolus he did not want her soul, but her eyes in exchange. Amarantha said that for this she desired longevity, eternal youth and greater power, and he complied with each of them. Appearance Madame Amarantha has been described as beautiful by the majority of men whom have visited her parlour for arcane services. The gruesome scars left behind by her pact makes her opt to wear a blindfold of white cloth, both to hone her senses and to hide the view of her mutiliated eye-sockets. The Madame always wears a long crimson dress with a rather low neckline that flows after her as she walks, along with having a good deal of jewelry, including several golden rings, a choker made of black cloth and which holds a round tablet of pure gold inscribed with various words that none of her customers have managed to comprehend, her rings also have similiar phrases inscribed inside. The Madame is also known to carry around several odd poultices and potions, whom she strictly discourages guests from touching carelessly. Personality As expected of one of her age and profession, Madame Amarantha has been described as eccentric and a bit odd in her behavioral patterns as well as prone to keep secrets and usually speak in riddles and metaphors to further confuse others. She is also highly protective of all the unusual items in her fortune parlor and knows for some reason always whenever one of them are missing, and usually where they and the possible thieves are by extension, she is also aware if they are touched and thus discourage curious customers whenever they get too close. If the Madame's capabilities are what serves to alienate her from the rest of the town, her personality certainly doesn't help her case either: Albeit surprisingly, the Madame has no qualms about being shunned, disliked and ridiculed and she is in fact happy to be left to her own and hardly ever be disturbed. Equipment *'Tarot Deck': Madame Amarantha possesses a deck of Tarot cards whom she uses in order to divine answers to either her own problems, or the ones of her customers; the answers given are often true but can at times be inaccurate, given the fact that she may misunderstand certain factors. Overall though, her skills at this are quite impressive and many young women and school girls go to her for a reading. *'Multitude of Magical Items': The parlor of Madame Amarantha is filled with hundreds of different trinkets and items, whom are usually highly dangerous in nature and which otherwise possess great powers; the Madame rarely, if ever uses these items however, and merely acts as a guardian of sorts. *'Zange' (懺悔, Japanese for "Penitence"): The Madame's closest thing to a "weapon" other than her Sorcery. Zange is a 2'5 feet long silver "sword" that is infused with magical enchantments so as to make it almost indestructible; the weapon is very effective on Diabolus, and due to the enchantments placed upon it is even capable of severely harming and killing Arcus Daemon, whom are usually highly resistant to Silver. On lower ranked demons it is even more lethal than regular silver. The Madame hides Zange somewhere on her person at all times, and she can conjure up from seemingly thin air at just a moments notice.﻿ Powers & Abilities Arcane Sight: 'The Madame has greatly enhanced Spiritual Awareness, to such a point that she can sense Spiritual Creatures from a great distance away; also, she is capable of "seeing" her surroundings by feeling it with her life-force: She is also capable of sensing those with magical power, human or not, along with those whom could have an affinity for it. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''The Madame has over the centuries developed great skill with her make-shift weapon known as Zange; and she is capable of fending off many demonic creatures by using that weapon alone; albeit her weapon is mostly ineffective on humans. '''Peak Human: '''The Madame seemingly possesses the strength, speed and durability of a human athlete of the highest caliber, and is capable of doing great acrobatic feats and such by extension, but her physical abilities are still very much human and she is much incapable of equaling the feats of most supernatural creatures. '''Precognitive Reflexes: '''The Madames reflexes are completely flawless in that she knows how and where an opponent will strike before they even make the first move; this makes the Madame virtually unharmable by other humans, for supernatural creatures however this doesn't give her much of an advantage, as knowing where the opponent will strike doesn't change the fact that she is a human and thus incapable of moving quick enough to evade one of their blows. '''Immortality: '''Thanks to her dealing with Arthfael, Amarantha possesses eternal youth and eternal life, her body doesn't age anymore as a result and her body is precisely like it used to be when she made her pact with Arthfael; by extension the Madame needs no air to live, being fit to live solely on Arthfaels energies - although this causes her great agony. '''Clairvoyance: '''The Madame is capable of seeing into the future of others, as well as her own, the latter of which she does rather frequently and she is thus capable of changing the future of herself and others should she chose to. She has however restricted herself to never say the whole truth, and to deny answering certain questions outright. '''Arcane Knowledge: '''Madame Amarantha possesses vast amounts of knowledge of most forms of magic, Shinigami Kidō, Ginto and most note ably Sortiarius, she's also knowledgeable about the ancient Onmyōdo arts. Furthermore, she has by extension become aware of all Spiritual Races in existence, and she is capable of sensing what they are when they enter her parlor or is otherwise close to her. '''Vast Spiritual Power: '''While not a Spiritual Creature, the Madame has over the centuries she has lived accumulated a vast amount of Spiritual Power, partially linked to her deal with Arthfael but also due to the fact that as a master of the magical arts her energy reserves have gradually increased; her Spiritual Power, while enormous does not have any Spiritual Pressure, and is useful for little else than to fuel her spells; it is also very hard to ascertain and is known to be camouflaged as much weaker than what it is. *'Reimamori '(霊守, ''Lit. "Spirit Shelter"): Is a spell that the Madame invented herself for protection, the spell is a particular ward which draws on the casters own Spiritual Energy for defense, the Madame did this to protect herself from Spiritual Creatures much stronger than she herself is, and it has worked marvelously; beings whom attempt to strike at the woman directly will also take a good deal of damage, as they are "burned" by her energy: Such a defense would be dangerous for Shinigami, as they are essentially kept alive by their energies, while she herself is a human and would thus, should she run out of energy simply become exhausted. Stats Amarantha is a Byakuya-class Character Sorcery Madame Amarantha is a very powerful Witch with centuries of experience, and she is thus capable of doing great feats with magic, some of them are even rumored to rival the power of known Kidō spells albeit she has had much assistance from an otherworldly being in learning how. Madame Amarantha is capable of the following spells and abilities while under her own personal power and energy - each of her spells have a set incantation depending on the effects she wants to achieve. *'''Banishment: Madame Amarantha is capable of banishing Diabolus, from the lowest Bestia to the highest Arcus Daemon, back to their original plane of existence; Hell. While initially untrained in this art she has managed to master it over the years, making her a formidable foe for such creatures, and a good ally for their enemies. Incantation: "Tnemhsibab" *'Thought-Casting': Madame Amarantha possess the capability to extend her mind out to any creature within four kilometers from her fortune parlor or her current location; this can be used much in the same manner as Telepathy, and works almost identically - the Madame is however no expert at telepathic combat, and thus only uses these abilities for communication. *'Teleportation': Should a foe prove too much of a challenge for her, Amarantha can instantly choose to teleport herself, and others whom she wish to bring along to any known location within roughly two miles in any direction; the Teleport itself is instantaneous and can thus be used to avoid most attacks; albeit repeated usage does tire her. **'Portal': She is even so knowledgeable about teleportation that she can open portals to other worlds such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo; Her greatest feat however, is being capable of entering and exiting hell as she pleases; albeit this is likely attributed to the fact that she doesn't belong there originally, and thus is free to come and leave by extension; others as well are capable of entering these portals, though if she doesn't go with them there unlikely to ever come back again. *'Levitation': Madame Amarantha can levitate both herself, and other objects of virtually any known size; albeit this spell knowing no actual limits, she cannot override the limits placed by her own energy levels and can thus not do any truly ridiculous feats; She can however fly if necessary, as carrying her own weight has been described as highly trivial to her; she can also levitate others as well, which she usually does, were she to be assailed or otherwise assaulted. Incantation "Noitativel" Sortiarius: One of the gifts of Arthfael was the ability and knowledge to use Sortiarius, an ancient form of magic only practiced by some of the most powerful of demons, with it - the Madame can alter probabilities around other living beings, reverse much of the havoc done by her enemies and much more, though those talents are still much of a mystery to this date, given how she very rarely makes use of them. *'Tollere Dona' (気条片, Lit. Latin for "To remove a gift" Japanese for "Power Strip"): A very powerful spell that the Madame has developed under the tutelage of her various demonic servants; it allows her, by inscribing a certain symbol on the skin of the subject; she can drain all their supernatural abilities and stores that part of them in a jar; she has done this both in self-defense against powerful demons, and on request from Rogue Shinigami and such on the run, if they pay her a fee of course - they can also pay a little something extra for her to hold on to their abilities, so that they can regain them should they so choose. She has also been known to use these jars for her own gain, by using the liquid essence inside to create a potion that grants her some of the abilities of the original user; depending on how much she drinks of this essence she may either have the abilities for a few days to a few weeks, or even permanently if she drinks all of it. Of course, this prevents the original user from ever getting their powers back. Amarantha's Spells Amarantha has managed to acclaim a large deal of magical spells and tricks over the centuries she has lived, and her spells are known to be very extensive, and are, according to her several different spells put together into a single one for the greatest amount of potency and thus, a single spell can be used for many different purposes. '' '''Note': The madame can activate any of the effects of any spell instantly without having to cast the parent spell by reciting a magical incantation which instantly calls upon the effects desired. The incantation for each effect is listed at the end of attached description. Frustro (欺き惑わす, Lit: Latin for''' "To Deceive" Japanese for "To Lead Astray"): Amarantha is capable of using this spell to deceive any of the five senses of the opponent, either at once or gradually or simply one at a time. The affects of this spell is resist able, and some may be entirely unaffected. The fact that it completely fools the senses allow the Madame to cast this spell to fulfill several purposes; *'''Invisibility: Amarantha can trough a form of mental subjugations make an opponent completely ignore her presence, to believe that she is not there and thus make her invisible to their eyes and if necessary the eyes of others. Allowing her to make a sound and effective retreat, or if she is particularly bold, attempt an attack from their blind spot. Incantation "Ytilib Isivini" *'Create Decoys: '''Amarantha can also create decoys for the opponent to target instead of herself, and can freely control how they react to damage and thus, she can fool others to believe that she has died; or once again, to provide a false target whiles she herself attempts a sneak attack from a blind spot. Incantation "''Syoc Edetaerc" *'Manipulate Perceptions: '''Amarantha can easily use this spell to alter the subjects perceptions of a situation, such as making an opponent perceive one of her attacks as being something entirely different and thus chose not to defend against it. Incantation: "''Snoitpecre Epeta Lupinam" *'Illusory Ambushes: '''Madame Amarantha is capable of illustrating highly realistic ambushes, attacks and such, where any injury sustained feels completely real - this allows her to incapacitate weak-willed opponents while not even touching them, making them to surrender due to "imagined" injuries. Incantation: "''Sehsub Mayrosulli" *'Mental Trauma: '''Should she be caught in a highly unpleasant mood, or to defend herself from a powerful threat - she can attempt to enter their subconscious to bring forth very realistic illusions of their worst nightmares allowing her to inflict long-lasting mental trauma. Incantation: "Amuartlatnem" '''Atritas '(虚無主義, Lit; Latin for "Blackness" Japanese for "Nihilism"): A spell primarily used for self-defense, it is a spell that temporarily removes one or more of the senses of an opponent completely; sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing can all be removed with but a simple touch - the experience is truly terrifying for the victim. It can also be used for several different purposes. *'Full Incapacitation: '''By touching the subject, the Madame can remove all the five senses at once, effectively making the victim incapable of doing anything, and on being effected they also lose their sense of balance, as that is directly tied to the ear which is directly shut down as well. Foes afflicted by this are thus forced to crawl along the ground slowly, and can easily be killed, should the Madame wish to. Incantation: "''Noitati Capia Cinlluf" *'Mental Trauma: '''The experience of losing all ties to ones body, life and world all at once is a highly terrifying experience which very commonly induces several mental states such as claustrophobia, angst and other similarities and can thus permanently change an afflicted person. Victims who have been afflicted by this spell also seems to have a great mental difficulties with closing their eyes, as the darkness they see then is all too familiar, and remind them about the time where she cast the spell, and all their humanity was rendered null and void, hence why the spell is named Nihilism. "''Amu Aralat Nem" *'Induce Panic: '''Due to this aforementioned terror that the spell induces on the opponent, panic is the likely affect it has on the subject; the state of terror is so extensive that weak minded individuals who are suspected to the spell more than once can be reduced to blabbering blobs simply out of sheer fright. Incantation: "''Cinap Ecudin" *'Singular Removal: '''She can also choose to attempt to point singularly out the senses she wants gone, the affects lasts longer this way but she cannot have an opponent lose more of their senses if she has done this, the limits of the spell is as such "one or all" as she puts it; she prefers to shut down opponents hearing, as by that she shuts down the neurons in the air and removes the sense of balance, causing the victim to fall and be forced to crawl, rather than walk or run. Incantation "''Lavomer Lalugnis" Mysticus (仏臭い勢力, Lit; Latin for "Mystical", Japanese for "Otherwordly Influence"): The Madame's most versatile spell, it is cast by her drawing on the otherworldly powers of the one who gave her large amounts of her magical capabilities; she does this by weaving pure energy of an unknown origin and thus completely mystical in its nature - the energy manifests itself in a purple, or sometimes violet color; and it can easily compete against spells whom use Spiritual Power, including several higher-ranked Kidō spells. However, Amarantha doesn't draw on her own powers to cast these spells, but merely channels but a faint glimmer of Arthfaels power; and this is what tire her, and unlike other spells - it uses her life-force as fuel as opposed to Spiritual Energy, something she must later regain by meditation. Were she to expend too much of her life-force on a single spell, she would immediately perish. Note: All of the offensive effects and spells listed below are completely unaffected by Spiritual Energy and thus are equally damaging to all spiritual creatures without exception. These spells doesnt' have incantations. *'Energy Bolts': The Madame is very proficient in harnessing this odd energy for offensive purposes, and she primarily manifests it as bolts of what appears to be purple lightning, which is known to deal great amounts of damage to Spiritual Creatures, but who are largely ineffective against humans. *'Energy Spheres': The Madame can alternately choose to harness her energy as spheres of pure energy, which deals no damage to humans, or humanoid structures but which can deal tremendous amounts of damage to Diabolus, Shinigami and Arrancar. *'Energy Waves': Much in the same manner as the two previous offensive variations; she can choose to procure a purple wave of energy from her hands by moving them in an arc, and the wave trails after her fingers perfectly, allowing her to adjust freely the reach, power and width of the spell - like the previous attacks, it is incapable of doing damage to corporeal creatures and objects. *'Astral Projection': By inducing herself in a trance-like state, the Madame can exit her body in an astral form, which appears much like she herself does only with the lack of legs or feet of any kind, appearing simply as a head, torso and arms in floating red garments; This essentially allows her to interact with the world in the same manner as Shinigami do, and she can walk trough walls, fly and do much else - she is however incapable of doing anything other than talk telepathically in this form, but on the bright side, she is ethereal and cannot be assaulted either. **'Possession': By gliding into the body of a corporeal being while in her Astral form; she can attempt to possess him or her, allowing her complete control over their bodily functions - she does however rarely employ this, and only as a last resort. Spiritual Creatures are immune to this affect, even while in a Gigai. *'Magical Protection': The Madame can, by drawing on the energy of Arthfael procure powerful barriers who is capable of blocking magical attacks of any sort, but ONLY magical ones; normal attacks, including normal Spiritual Techniques who are non-magical in nature are completely unaffected. In short, this could block a Shakkahō blast, but not a Cero. *'Mind Control': By directing the flow of the odd energies straight trough an opponents eyes, she can attempt to manipulate their thoughts, desires and actions in any way she would please, while this can be resisted it does generally require much willpower to do so. *'Dispel': Madame Amarantha can dispel various spells and affects of many different types, including Gintō, Kidō among others. She can for example undo most protective binding spells given enough time; allowing her to strike directly at the caster; however, she has to use energy in comparison to the affects she would like to dispel. Kidō-type Zanpakuto can also be effected, as can every other ability that makes use of . Reconcilio (再起, Latin for ''"''To Restore" Japanese for ''"''Restoration"): Is the Madame's mean of magically healing someone harmed; it is not actually a healing ability as it deals primarily on factors such as manipulating the biostructure of living creatures; and it is by extension ineffective on Spiritual Creature, as their biostructure is replaced with Spiritrons. It is capable of being used for an astounding amount of different purposes, many uses of which the Madame is not yet aware of: The Madame only uses this spell on very rare occasions given the fact that she is frightened by its affects. Note: The effects that primarily deals with healing among these effectively work in reverse when they are used on Spiritual Beings, due to the fact that these spells make use of the antithesis of Spiritual Power; Reason, such as "Healing Touch" serving to inflict damage rather than heal. These spells lacks incantations. *'Change Appearance': By making use of this spell the Madame is capable of freely altering the physical appearance of herself or others simply by using her great knowledge of anatomy and the bio-structure of humans in conjunction with her magical capabilities; she summons her energies and then guides it to do what she wants, she doesn't impose her will on it, lest it'll disipate: This has purely negative effects on Spiritual Creatures, usually deforming them horrendously. *'Healing Touch'; By physically touching the skin of a living creature, the Madame can attempt to heal them of injuries by manipulating their bio-structure; albeit this spell has no effect whatsoever on inorganic matter, and can thus not be used to fix a broken vase: On Spiritual creatures her touch is noted as being corrosive, and it can inflict great damage her hand touches their skin for long. It appearantly doesn't work trough clothing though. *'Accelerated Regeneration': By manipulating her own bio-structure the Madame is fit to regenerate herself much in the same manner as some hollows do, albeit noticeably slower - as the process takes days, as opposed to moments - but it is still potent enough for her to heal most non-fatal injuries quite easily, including broken bones and lost limbs - this only works on the Madame herself though. *'Cerebral Mending': By touching the forehead of a living creature, she can; trough tremendous force of will and almost all of her energy resserves attempt to cure mental illnesses and states by a form of highly advanced psychometry combined with her knowledge and magical capabilities; on Spiritual creatures this effectively works in reverse, and it induces mental illnesses instead, along with their general brain capacity. *'Bone Reparation': The Madame can trough great concentration attembt to repair broken bones, and with an even greater level of concentration she can attempt to repair crushed ones as well - the Madame herself doesn't know how she is capable of this, but it likely has something to do with the bone tissues: As expected, when used on Spiritual creatures it makes the bones more and more brittle and fragile, until the creature's bones finally crack by themselves due to the pressure. Weaknesses 'Human Limitations: '''Despite all her spells, traps and demonic servants the Madame is still very much human and thus can easily be killed by most Spiritual Creatures with as little as a single punch, she is also susceptible to diseases, poison as well as the other general human weaknesses. '''Conditional Immortality: '''The Madame's Immortality is conditional, although the Madame herself is not aware of this, albeit she does suspect it to be so - the immortality is conditional in that were the Madame to make a deal with a Diabolus, her bond to Arthfael would instantly be broken and her body immediately crumble to dust; resulting in her demise. And by that, boost the Diabolus tremendously in power. '''Blind: '''The Madame is effectively blind due to her pact with Arthfael, and she can thus not pinpoint details in battle; even if she can "see" the silhouettes of her opponents and their shapes trough magical means - this makes her a very clumsy combatant whom can easily be outmaneuvered by tactile opponents: This state is completely incurable and it has resisted all of the Madame's spells and pacts; and only a being as powerful as he whom induced this state on her is capable of reversing it. Demonic Servants ﻿ Trivia *Madame Amarantha, is a French name and means ''unfading, befitting her status as an immortal *Madame Amarantha's battle & normal theme is Hadouken, from the Street Fighter Franchise